plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blover
The is a single use plant that blows away all Balloon Zombies and fog. The name Blover appears to be a portmanteau of Blow and Clover, the latter being the Trifolium sp. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clover 1 genus of flowering plants noted for its triple leaves. Usage Planting a Blover costs 100 Sun. Immediately after planting, the leaves of the plant spin vigorously, pushing all the fog and Balloon Zombies (even the ones behind the Blover) off to the right of the screen. The Fog stays off the screen for 15-20 seconds, after which it drifts back to its previous location. The Balloon Zombies on screen when the Blover was planted are officially defeated and don't return. The Blover can also knock ladders off of defensive plants if placed in the same row as the laid ladder. Suburban Almanac Entry Blover Blovers blow away all balloon zombies and fog. Usage: single use, instant Special: blows away all balloon zombies When Blover was five he got a shiny new birthday cake. Blover made his wish, huffed and puffed, but was able to extinguish only 60% of the candles. Instead of giving up, though, he's used that early defeat as a catalyst to push himself harder ever since. Cost: 100 Recharge: fast Strategy It is a lot cheaper to plant one 100 sun Blover than planting five to six 125 Sun Cacti or a 225 (+25) Sun Cattail, and faster than two 25 Sun Planterns. Blovers are good if you want to devote lawn space to more powerful plants while retaining the ability to defend against Balloon Zombies, but are more difficult to use, as you must pay attention to when the Balloon Zombies appear. Fortunately, Balloon Zombies are somewhat slow and the Blover almost always charges in time to clear them all away. In addition, their arrival is signalled with a whooshing noise (similar to a balloon inflating), so you can be alerted to their presence even before they enter the screen. If you don't feel like you'll be able to muster 100 Sun when you need it, you're afraid you might let a Balloon Zombie slip past your defenses, or you don't want to have to pay constant attention, a row of Cacti or two to four Cattails may be better for you. As for its fog clearing abilities, a Blover can remove all the fog a lot faster (although they cost more) than two Planterns. If you want to see what's behind the fog only in certain situations, you should use the Blover instead so you do not need to waste space on protecting Planterns. However, Planterns are a lot cheaper and provide visibility for as long as you can protect them, so they are more efficient. Whether to use Blovers or not is mostly a matter of preference, although their Balloon Zombie-stopping ability should usually not be used in conjunction with Cattails (except when a massive wave of zombies during levels such as Survival: Endless prevents them from targeting the Balloon Zombies). Note that Gargantuars, Giga-Gargantuars, Zombonis and Squash Zombies can destroy Blovers like any other zombie could if you aren't fast enough. Gallery File:Blover.gif|Animated Blover File:Cardboard Blover.JPG|Cardboard Blover File:Blover.jpg|Imitater Blover File:Blover_Seed.jpg|Blover Seed Packet in the iPad version Bloverfan.jpg|A Blover fan in real life bloveratnight.png|Blover at night. bloverlilynightfog.png|Blover blowing in a Fog level, on a Lily Pad. Trivia *Unlike most plants, whose out-of-combat animations have two beats (up and down or side to side movement), Blovers have three (left, middle, and right). **This also happens to Gold Magnet. *The Blover is one of the three Instant Use Plants that have fast recharge, the other ones being the Coffee Bean and the Grave Buster. *Blover is the only plant that seems to be neutral, due to other plants either happy, sad, or angry. *When blowing on a Lily Pad, the stem is not visible. *Blover could be young, as he was 5 in his Almanac Entry. *Blovers cannot blow away Balloon Zombies when their balloons have been popped by a Cactus or Cattail. *Blovers can blow away Balloon Zombies even when planted to the right of them. *Like the Doom-shroom, the Cherry Bomb, the Umbrella Leaf and the Jalapeno, the Blover's body expands as it blows away the fog. *Blover is one of the twelve plants that appear in the seed selection screen as a silhouette after you get the Grave Buster on the online version, the others are: Ice-shroom, Lily Pad, Potato Mine, Threepeater, Tangle Kelp, Jalapeno, Spikeweed, Torchwood, Tall-nut, Cactus and Doom-shroom. *In Versus Mode, the use of Blovers is prohibited because the Zombie side can't use Balloon Zombies. *Like the Ice-shroom, the Blover has childhood history in the Almanac. **It is the only fog remover that has a childhood history. *The Blover should only be used on Fog levels or levels with Balloon Zombies. *The Blover is the only one-use plant that is also a fog remover. *Unlike most Instant-kills, the Blover takes effect before disappearing as opposed to after. *Blovers are the only Instant-kill Plants that can only kill 1 type of zombie, which is the Balloon Zombie. *Blover, along with Torchwood and Plantern are the only plants that remo ve fog. *The "Lucky Blover" Badge has 4 leaves, but the real Blover has 3. **The badge is called a "Lucky Blover" Badge. The 4 leaves could be a reference to finding a 'lucky' four-leaf clover among the regular three-leaf clovers, as finding a four-leaved one is rare and supposedly brings you good luck. See Also *Cactus *Plantern *Cattail *Balloon Zombie *Fog Category:Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Anti-air Plants Category:One-Use Plants Category:Environment Modificators Category:Instant Kills Category:Plants with 100-175 sun Category:Fog Category:Fog Obtained Plants